The Lost Ones
by AmariTori
Summary: She was there at the Beginning, until fear took her, and she fled. And now she's come back; dragged in by the Winchesters to be there for the End. Only there wouldn't be the End that everybody seemed to want. She would bring the End that she'd personally written. [ Dean/OFC ]
1. Prologue

When the world was first created, God made Angels. Of course, the beginning ones were Archangels Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel; all the other Angels following soon after. And yet there is one Angel who is never mentioned, but hold great importance.

Archangel Raziel.

Raziel was God's secret keeper, and was the defender of the other Angels. She who stood by God's side and listened to His wise words. Centuries passed, and Raziel was there for them all, protecting her family and keeping track of all of God's secrets told to her.

And then God created Humanity.

At first, all the Angels were okay with these new beings, generally ignoring them and continuing to do whatever it was that they did before the birth of mankind. This was before Lucifer traveled down to earth to check on the humans, and came back a changed Angel. He spoke of a strong hate towards God's new creations; how their Father would leave them for these new beings.

Seeding this hate towards their beloved Father, Lucifer caused a huge rift within the Angels. Raziel did her best to try and stand up for her brother, she knew there was more to it than just this "hate" for mankind.

But nobody would listen.

Gabriel was gone, and God wasn't in the picture anymore; neither would answer Raziel's calls. With their Father missing, Michael stepped up as leader, and took things into his own hands. Using four keys that nobody would be able to use, Michael locked up Lucifer in a cage within Earth, in the Hell that Lucifer himself created.

Yet even after the sealing of Lucifer, wars still broke out in Heaven, and Raziel had to watch as her brothers and sisters were torn to shreds by each other.

And eventually, Raziel couldn't bear to watch anymore.

She fled from Heaven, heading down to earth where she would remain hidden for thousands of years.

That is, until two brothers would drag her into the life she'd sworn she wouldn't get involved in again.


	2. A New Introductions

A boy, no older than nineteen, ran frantically down the tunnel; flashlight flickering in one hand, and a video camera in the other. The only thing that could be heard was the boy's quick, panicked breathing as he ran. Turning corridor down corridor, he kept looking behind him as if he were expecting something to be following him; but he would spot nothing each time. Eventually, his frantic running and not paying attention to what was really in front of him caused him to stumble on a downslope and drop both his flashlight and camera. But, too rushed in his quest to escape whatever chased him, he left both behind and continued to run into the pitch black of the tunnels. This, of course, was when a few moments later, one could hear his terrified and pained scream echo.

"And how long has it been since you've seen him?" Professional-looking Sam Winchester asked a young, brown haired woman as he sat on a couch, the girl sitting directly across from them on the other one.

The boys had been near Denver when Sam had seen the news report of a missing persons in Denver's underground caves, and with nothing better to do, they decided to investigate.

Based off of the initial research before interrogating townsfolk, a young man named Matt Knolls had went down into the tunnels late one evening for a homework assignment for class, but had never came back up. A week and a half had already passed before anyone filed the missing persons report. Investigating the tunnels revealed both a dead flashlight and a camera, which showed Matt's last minutes before showing him dropping the camera and running into the darkness.

"Since he left for the tunnels. He told me that he'd be up and out by the end of the week, but obviously that hasn't happened," Clara Benston, girlfriend to Matt, told them as she wrung her hands together. "Do you still have the tape? Would you mind if we took it as evidence?" Sam addressed her.

"The videotape?" she blinked away her forming tears, "o-of course, let me go get it." she responded as she rose to her feet, leaving the room to fetch the item. As she went to do so, she passed Dean, brother of Sam, who had been searching the house while Sam questioned her. "Find anything?" Sam murmured questioningly, and Dean shook his head, "No sulfur, no nothing. Not at least that I can see from here," he responded. "We should look around and ask the locals."

Sam opened his mouth to say something else when Clara came walking back into the room, "The officers in town really didn't consider it evidence because it didn't really give anything away on the recording, but here." She said as she handed the camera over to Dean, who lifted it in a silent thanks. "Alright, we'll contact you if we find anything," Sam told her as he rose from the sofa, shaking her hand. "Thank you," she simply responded.

And so the two brothers turned and left the house.

"This video shows us nothing," Dean complained as he looked up from the computer screen to give his brother a bored look. Sam glanced over at him, "nothing? You sure?" asked Sam, coming over to look at the computer screen as well. Silently, Dean reached over and tapped the spacebar; playing the video feed. The clip was short, barely even a minute long; and nothing except for Matt's heavy, panicked breathing; and the blur of the corridor could be seen and heard. It wasn't until the screen showed Matt dropping the camera and continue running did Sam command for Dean to pause it.

"What, see something?"

"Look at this," Sam began, taking the mouse from Dean and clicking at the screen a few times, revealing a dark, ghastly looking foot following seconds after Matt. "Sammy, a foot isn't going to tell us what it is." Dean stated, "If anything, it just makes this hunt harder."

Pursing his lips, Sam leaned away from the screen and straightened out. "Maybe we should ask the locals about any town lore?" He supplied helpfully after hearing Dean exhale loudly. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go get ready." Dean responded, pushing himself up from his chair and strolling into the bathroom.

A few minutes later found the Winchesters patrolling the streets, every now and then asking locals for information, and coming up empty each time. Hours passed, and they were growing both tired and annoyed at the lack of information the townsfolk gave them. "It's like they have no clue. How do you not know?" Dean had grumbled, "You've probably lived here your whole damn lives."

Giving up once the streetlights came, Sam and Dean went back to the Impala, planning on going home to the motel to call and ask Bobby for help, when they were stopped by a young boy. He looked no older than 14, with short, dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Some of th' townspeople were sayin' how two men were needin' help on myths in town. Those you two?" he asked softly, tugging on his hoodie sleeves. Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. "Yeah, that's us. Do you think you could help us?" he cautiously asked.

The boy nodded, "Yes, I can lead you to her," he stated as he turned and began speed-walking away. Sam and Dean shared a look before they hurried after him. As he led them away, the boy chattered about the person they were headed to; "She's been in town for as long as I can remember. She knows almost everythin' there is to know! She takes care of us, and protects us." He rambled, and the brothers shared yet another confused look from over him. "Really? That's interesting!" Sam said, and the boy grinned, "She's really nice." He replied.

After a few moments of walking, the boy stopped in front of a house that looked so poorly maintained that it looked abandoned. Not knowing what to expect, the Winchesters tensed, getting ready for a fight at any sudden moment. But nothing happened; the boy simply strolled up to the door and knocked three times before waiting silently. A few minutes passed before the trio could hear a distant and muffled "coming!" from inside the house, and then immediately following, the door was pulled open.

She was not what either brother was expecting. Considering the information given to them by the boy, they expected an old little lady, but this lady was anything but old. She was very youthful-had to be 23 or 26-and had long, blonde hair. She wore a grey long-sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and tucked into her pair of shorts. Her blue eyes looked at them each before she rested them on the boy. "Christian? Who are these men?" She asked him, and Christian shifted his feet before speaking, "Uhm...these guys wanted to know some myths, and everyone knows that you know everythin', so I brought 'em to you." He said as he looked up at her nervously.

Reaching over, she ruffled the boy's dark locks, "Alright. Thank you, Christian. You head on home now, and tell your momma I said 'hi'." She said after she removed her hand. Christian nodded before murmuring a 'goodbye' to her and dashing away.

She stepped back into her house, leaving the door open for the brothers as she called over her shoulder, "Come on in, I'll make you boys some drinks." Sam murmured his thanks as they walked inside; Dean closing the door behind him. They immediately wandered into where they suspected the living room was, finding it easily enough. From their spots on the couch, they could both see their host puttering about in the kitchen, grabbing cups and pouring something into them. When she finished, she grabbed all three cups and easily strolled back into the living room. She placed two of the three cups in front of the brothers before she sat on the adjacent couch and sipped from her own drink.

"So, boys, I don't think I ever got your names." She said after a beat of silence. Dean raised an eyebrow, "I'm Dean Murdock, this is my partner Sam Styles." He responded to the unsaid question. "A pleasure. My name is Ellie." She introduced in return, smiling. "So, what can I do you boys for?"

"We're trying to write an article on old myths of this town, since it's Catacombs are the more known in the US," Sam lied smoothly, looking over at Ellie. He wasn't exactly sure what this young-looking woman could help with. The way the boy, Christian, had talked about her had made it seem like she was this old, brittle, I-feed-those-at-the-homeless-shelter kind of lady. Now knowing her appearance made him skeptical. How could she know more than the wrinkled, old people living in the town who've been there probably their entire life?

"Oh! Some good 'ol myth tales," Ellie grinned, "Of course. Anything you need to know, I'm a walking encyclopedia." She responded as she leaned forward, now interested in what the boys had to say. Well, to begin, we need to know if anything involved with death is a myth in the catacombs." Said Dean; to the point. Sam elbowed him; that was way too forward! "Sure, that's what myths usually revolve around, do they not?" She said back. "Let's see….there is a kind of popular myth about a woman secretly being a witch during the building of the catacombs. And another about hybrid werewolves, which one do you think is more interesting?"

"Whichever is more reliable-sounding."

"Hybrid werewolves it is!" She gave a smile. "So, legend says that putting all of those bones down in the catacombs caused the grounds underneath us to become cursed, and it's cursed scent led a pack of werewolves down below, where they stayed for the next few centuries; mutating due to the environment. It's said that if you go down there by yourself, they'll come and snatch you up to eat."

"And how is that reliable?" Dean asked, causing Ellie to turn her attention to him. "Just facts. Anybody who lives here knows that. When the disappearances started happening in the beginning, people would go down there in groups. When someone who was missing for weeks came up, he told us what happened. People tend to believe someone who looked as panicked as he did," She told him before she shook her head, "He left almost a month after that fiasco, though. Poor baby." Nodding his head, Sam rose to his feet, causing both his brother and Ellie to stand also. "Thank you for your time," he said, moving towards the door; ready to leave. "Yeah, thanks for the drinks." Dean thanked with a smile, causing Ellie to mirror him.

"It's no problem," she said simply as she followed them to the door. The boys passed over the threshold, and Ellie leaned against the frame of her front door as they turned around again to face her. "Well, I hope your article goes well, boys," stated Ellie.

"Thanks again; we'll come by again if we need anything," Sam promised before they waved their goodbyes.

So, in the end it turned out that werewolves _was_ the myth that was most reliable, considering that when the Winchesters went down into the Catacombs, they were almost immediately fighting the beasts. Of course the tussle was ended quickly with the death of all of the werewolves, and everything went back to normal in the little town. The Winchesters packed up their things, and the left.

It wasn't until a few months later that they stumbled through the town again, catching wind of a possible hunt did they see the mysterious Ellie.


	3. Relevations

Ellie let out a groan of annoyance when she spotted cop cars parked in front of the grocery store, blocking traffic. Turning her car around, she parked down the street before walking down to the store. She wasn't going to skip getting apple juice just because the cops were blocking the way.

Slipping through the doors, she immediately headed towards the isle where the store kept her wanted apple juice; greeting townsfolk as she went. "Love me some apple juice," she murmured to herself happily to herself when she finally had the large jug in her hands. Paying for the juice, Ellie stepped back out of the store and ran right into one of the police officers loitering about, who looked relieved to see her. "Miss Ellie, I'm sorry to interrupt your day, but we've got an issue that we'd like your help on," he said nervously.

Ellie could never understand why the people in her town would act so skittish around her, but then go to her for every little thing. Of course, she wouldn't turn them down when asked for help; so, she nodded her head at the officer and motioned for him to lead the way.

The officer led Ellie a few blocks away from the store, up to one of the many houses located there, and through the house's door. "So, what's going on?" she asked as she looked around with a frown gracing her features. "There was a group of teenagers having a sleepover, and one of them swears that a thing called 'Candyman" killed their friend," another officer supplied helpfully. Ellie glanced at the cop, "Where are the kids?" she inquired.

"At the hospital; a few of them were hurt."

She nodded her head, walking into the room where it happened, and blinked at the feeling she got as she stood in the center of the room. "Who did they say killed their friend?"

"Uh," the officer checked their reports, "'Candyman'."

Ellie's eyes scanned the area, looking for any traces of sulfur, but found none. Good; this meant that her town was still mostly under the radar. Since she found no sulfur, she decided to scan through her memory banks in order to see if she had any hidden information on anything named Candyman. As she went through the mental information of her town, two men strolled in. At first she didn't recognise the two, too focused on her task, when one of them spoke, "Agent Murdock and Styles," he began, more than likely showing their badges, "we were assigned this case."

Opening her eyes, Ellie turned around to see who these men were; and her eyes landed on one Dean and Sam, from before. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged back in." she stated with a smile, catching the brother's attention. "Hello again, boys."

"Miss Ellie, you know these men?" an officer asked, and Ellie nodded."Yup. They came through town maybe eight months ago?" she said offhandedly, looking to the brothers for confirmation.

"Uh, yeah. I think it was about that long ago," Sam agreed. "If you'd please, Maybelle." Ellie said, nodded her head towards the door. Getting the hint, the officer, Maybelle, nodded her head, and ushered the other cops out of the room.

"Sam and Dean, what a pleasure seeing you again." Ellie greeted, and the men gave her a smile. "Hey again," Sam greeted back. "So, what brings you two here, to my little town?" Ellie asked curiously, watching them as she moved to sit on the couch. "Heard about the strange death, and was near town so we decided to investigate." Dean answered. Ellie hummed thoughtfully, "I thought you two were journalists of some kind?"

"No. We're definitely people of the law," Dean said, before Sam could say anything. "We just like to write in our spare time."

"Interesting. If you'd allow me, I'd be happy to spare you my time in order to figure out this mystery." Ellie offered. She didn't believe the brothers for one second. She knew who they were. They weren't pulling the wool over her eyes. But she'd play along.

At least until she didn't have to.

"Thank you, we'll come to you if we ever need your help." Sam thanked, and Ellie nodded, rising up from the couch and walking towards the door. "If you're investigating, I'd suggest looking into something named 'Candyman'," she told them, and left the room.

"So get this," said Sam, looking over to his brother, who sat on the bed, seemingly taking a nap. "From what I've gotten so far; Candyman is an urban legend about a guy who dated this woman back during the slavery times. He was an amazing painter, who used sugar in his paint to make extraordinary pictures. A man hired him to make a portrait of his daughter, but in the process, he fell in love. Stories say that because of the color of his skin, and the fact that the girl was white, he had to keep their relationship a secret. But he told his friend, who eventually ratted him out to her father. Hearing this, the dad took a group of townspeople and basically gave him a public death, covering him in honey and throwing him into a beehive where he died."

Dean rolled over and looked at this brother, "And Willy Wonka wasn't happy about it." Dean stated sleepily, and Sam nodded.

"Right before he died, he cursed his friend, swearing he would destroy him, and anyone who betrays another."

"Sounds rough."

"Legend says that saying his name multiple times in a dark room will summon him, and he will stab you to death with candy canes." Sam said, and Dean grimaced. "Really?"

Sam looked back to his brother again, nodding. "Yeah, that's about it."

Dean looked thoughtful, "So a simple salt 'n burn?" he asked. "More than likely. Now it's only looking for the grave. But it doesn't really explain how he's getting around so easily. Bodies and ghosts are usually together in the same area, and he's buried in New Orleans." Sam responded. "Alright. Look for a grave, and we'll try a salt 'n burn to see if it works." Dean stated, and Sam nodded, turning back to the computer. Dean pushed himself up from the bed and reached over to tug his boots onto his feet. "Well, I'm going to grab a bite to eat." he said once he tied the laces. "Want me to bring you anything back?"

Not looking up from the computer, Sam shook his head. "No. I'll see you later," he responded easily, and Dean shrugged, no sweat off his back. "Alright, I'll see you in a few hours." he said back, leaving the room.

It only took a couple minutes for Dean to find a place to eat at, and after he was sitting and looking through his menu, he sent a text to Sam, telling him where he was in case he needed to know. Once he received a confirmation text from his brother, he set his phone down and went through the menu, debating on what to get.

"I recommend the Porterhouse Steak." a voice said to him.

Head shooting up, Dean's eyes fell on the person who spoke, who he recognised as Ellie. She gave him a smile and pointed to the seat across from him, "may I?" she asked, and Dean nodded his head, so she slid into the booth.

"Where's your partner?" she asked curiously, pointing out a milkshake to the waitress when she walked to their booth. "He's, uh, working on the case." Dean answered after he gave the waitress his own order. "Yeah? How's that going?" Ellie leaned onto the table, elbows pressing into the surface as her hands held her up.

"Pretty good so far. Your Candyman hint helped a bit." Ellie smiled at this, "Oh! Good. I help when I can." She told him.

Dean went to respond, but was interrupted as their orders were placed in front of them. Immediately, Ellie began to drink her shake, grinning around the straw as the vanilla taste danced along her tongue. Dean gave a hum of appreciation as he ate pieces of his steak, and Ellie looked up at him with an amused smile. "Good, isn't it." she asked, and Dean simply nodded in agreement, so they sat in a comfortable silence at ate. While Ellie was distracted drinking her shake, Dean examined her. She was strange, the way she moved about and talked to others. He was suspicious, but not entirely. There wasn't much he could go off that would give reason for his suspicions anyway. And for all he knew, she could just be one of those creepy people that simply liked stories and myths.

As if she felt his staring, Ellie looked up and the two locked eyes. After a few moments of looking at each other silently, she spoke. "See something you like, secret agent man?"

Turning his attention back to his food, he shook his head. "Not really," said Dean. Ellie grinned and leaned back in her booth, crossing her arms across her chest. "So, what'd you find out about our Candyman?" she asked.

"Sam only found a myth about it, but we don't have much information from it." Ellie 'tsk'ed and frowned, looking at her shake in thought, "Nothing else?

Dean shook his head, causing her to sigh. "Alright, thanks for the information so far." She began to grab her things before standing from the booth and taking her shake from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I suppose. I got stuff I need to do." And with that, she spun on her heel and strode quickly towards the doors. "Hey, wait! Ellie!" Dean hurried after her, throwing cash onto the table before rushing towards the door; but when he left through the door and stood outside, there was no sign of her.

She simply disappeared.

"What…?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Sir!" someone called from inside the shop, and he turned to see one of the waitresses walk up to him, "You left your money," she told him, and and he took the cash back, still confused. "I haven't payed." he responded, and the woman shook her head. "Your friend payed before she left," she stated. "Have a good day!" she added with a smile, walking back into the restaurant.

"...What the hell just happened?" Dean asked aloud.

Ellie hummed to herself, moving gracefully through her house as she sweeped her hardwood floor. With the brothers on the 'Candyman' case, she felt she didn't need to really look into it. She wasn't stupid. Obviously someone like her knew of the Winchester brothers and what they did. Their lying was entertaining, and was mostly why she decided to help them way-back-when during the catacomb issue. After giving them the needed information on how to deal with the beasts in the underground tunnels, she didn't think about them again, deeming them unneeded information since she decided they probably wouldn't be coming back.

But since they were here again, back and suspicious, Ellie decided to do her best to lay low and stay under the brother's radar. At least for now.

A knock on her door was startling, and she nearly dropped her broom in surprise. She must have been too into her thoughts, because she had never sensed anyone coming to her door. "Coming!" she called, and set the broom down against the wall before rushing towards the door.

Opening it, she was surprised to see Christian. He looked anxious, and kept looking around like he was afraid something was coming. "Christian, what's the matter, hon?" she asked, lightly tugging the boy into the house, who went in with no complaint. "It's Amy. She played th' game!" Christian exclaimed, and Ellie raised an eyebrow. "What game?"

She sat him down in the living room before hurrying into the kitchen, emerging a few seconds later with a cup of cocoa while he talked. "Amy thought that th' Candyman story was stupid, and that it wasn't real. She said his name in her room with her friend, and now she's gone! Her friend looked like she was dead. I called the police before I came over." He looked very worried.

Ellie handed him the mug as she sat beside him, and he greedily drank the liquid as Ellie began to speak, "Well...did Amy or her friend have any secrets that you know about?"

"I dunno. I don't think so," he responded, and Ellie hummed. "Ok. Do you feel in danger? I'll call someone to make sure you're safe until I figure things out, if you'd like."

Christian nodded, and Ellie stood up again to grab the home phone from the coffee table before sliding out into the hallway, out of hearing range from Christian. "Hello, this is Ellie," she greeted after dialing a number into the phone. "I'm looking for a Sam or a Dean? Officers; one is very tall with floppy hair." she paused, listening to the customer service. "Yes. Yes. Ok, thank you." she ended the call before pressing a few more numbers into the phone, and pressed the device onto her ear once it started ringing.

"...Hello?"

"Officer Sam Styles!" she greeted as Sam answered. "I need a favor of you…"

Twenty minutes later found both Sam as well as Dean at Ellie's house; staring down at the fidgeting Christian on the couch. "So, basically, what you want us to do is to babysit Christian here," Dean nodded towards the boy, "while you go off to do things in which you can't tell us about?"

Ellie nodded her head; not even looking in their general direction as she moved about, grabbing things and stuffing them into her satchel. "Yup. I'd appreciate if you could just do this for me. I've helped you guys twice now." she told him. Dean opened his mouth to protest when she interrupted.

"If he gets hungry, he's been here enough times to know where everything is to make something. He also knows my mobile, if you need it. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. Thank you guys so much!" and with that, she rushed out the house. Immediately after the door was closed, Dean stepped up to open it and protest some more; but saw nothing but the darkness of evening. "Dean, relax. It's not that big a deal. I thought you liked kids." Sam said from the living room. He rolled his eyes before closing and locking the door and heading back to Christian and his brother.

"Besides," Sam continued, watching whatever was on the TV, "you were willing enough to come."

"I thought she had information on our resident Candyman." Dean grumbled in return. Christian looked up at the mention of candyman, "I hope Miss Ellie doesn't go after him. I hope Amy is ok." he murmured quietly, like he was mumbling this to himself. The brothers shared a look, "What're you talking about?" Dean asked him, and Christian looked surprised at being addressed. "Huh?"

"About the Amy person. What do you mean?" Dean clarified. "Oh, uh, my sister. She said Candyman 'cause she was tryin' to prove to me that it wasn't real, but now she's disappeared. I think Miss Ellie went off to find her."

"What?!"

Ellie fluttered silently onto stable ground and look around the dark forestry. She had immediately flown towards where she felt Amy was as soon as she had left her home. She could still sense her somewhere nearby, so Ellie began walking in the direction she thought she'd be. "Amy!"

Of course, she received no answer, so she continued to walk. Possibly fifteen minutes or so later, she stopped and called Amy's name again, and this time she could hear a quiet, muffled banging noise. She turned towards the noise, and spotted a moving pile of wood in the ground.

Taking the faux flooring away revealed a hole in the earth, Amy inside. "Miss Ellie!" she cried when her eyes settled on the woman. "Amy, are you ok?" asked Ellie; rushing to pull the teenager from the hole. "Yeah, this shadowed man took me and put me here, though." Amy responded, looking mildly concerned. "I thought I was going to die down there!"

'_If I hadn't have come, you probably would have._' Ellie thought grimly to herself as she helped pat away the dirt from the girl's clothes. "Do you know where the shadow man went?" Ellie asked her, and Amy shook her head. "No, he just disappeared into thin air after bringing me here." she denied. Ellie sighed, but nodded. "I'm going to look for him, alright? I will be just fine. I just need to know if your friend had any secrets that she told you. Ones that would destroy relationships, possibly." she explained, and Amy shifted her feet, thinking.

"...I don't think so. Not any that she's told me." She said honestly.

Humming, Ellie patted the girl's head and subtly snapped her fingers. "Alright. Down this trail right here, is my car. I want you take it down to my house. Your brother is there, waiting for you to come back, with two people I trust to protect you both. Go straight there, and tell them I'll come as soon as I'm able. You understand?" she asked as she pointed towards the trail where the newly-placed car would be located.

"I-I understand." Amy agreed, and Ellie smiled at her before dropping the keys into the teen's awaiting hands. "Be safe, Amy." she warned, and Amy nodded. "Thank you so much, Miss Ellie." she said graciously; then departed for the car. Ellie watched her carefully, making sure her walk down to the vehicle was safe. After she was safely situated in the car, and began driving off to Ellie's house, Ellie frowned and looked around the area.

"Right, then. Candyman." she murmured to herself, and then flew towards where she was positive Candyman was buried.

Which was, coincidentally, in New Orleans.

The moment she landed onto the graveyard, shovel in hand, her phone rang loudly in the dark. Startled by the sudden noise, she nearly dropped her shovel, and took a few seconds to compose herself before taking her phone out.

Written across the screen was her home phone's number. Worried that something had happened, she answered immediately. "Yes?"

"Where the hell are you? We were expecting you to come back with the sister." came Dean's voice; snappy and irritated.

"I'm so sorry, I just have a thing I need to do and then I'll be on my way home, I promise." Ellie stated, shifting the phone onto her shoulder in order to grab the shovel better.

"That didn't answer my question, Ellie."

Ellie rolled her eyes, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. "I'll talk to you later, Dean." she simply answered, and ignoring his loud protests, ended the call and turned the phone on silent.

"O~kay." she murmured to herself, and scanned the graves briefly until her eyes landed on a specific grave.

Owned to one Daniel Robitaille.

A smile graced her features, and she handled the shovel before pushing it into the dirt. It was time to start digging.

Roughly ten minutes later, Ellie found herself standing in a giant hole in the ground, looking at the coffin of Robitaille. She hit the lock with the metal of the shovel, and the coffin opened up; revealing a skeleton. She fumbled for a brief moment with the salt canister, but managed to sprinkle it over the decomposed body. After lighting a match and throwing it into the coffin, she took a moment to watch the body burn, then flew back to her house.

Candyman was definitely done.

She landed on the porch of her home, and she moved to go inside when she heard a flutter of wings. Turning around her eyes landed on a tall man in a trench coat, staring at her with seemingly unblinking blue eyes. A few seconds passed between them before she spoke, "Can I help you, sir?"

"What are you," the man asked, "I cannot sense anything in your presence."

Ellie blinked, confused at the statement. "Excuse me?" she asked. he man walked up the porch steps and continued to look at her. "You are not human, but I can't sense anything else."

Oh! An angel, then. That was strange, though, since she hadn't seen an angel in nearly a millenium. At the very least, she was glad that her angel-warding seals were working.

Deciding not to answer, she turned and strode into the house; the trenchcoat angel following silently. "Hello?" she called, "Christian? Amy?"

Almost immediately, she could hear the pitter-patter of footsteps upstairs as they rushed down the stairs. "Miss Ellie!" Christian cried, and launched himself into her. She easily managed to avoid falling over when he rammed into her stomach, grunting. "Amy got home alright?" she asked him, Amy, Dean and Sam following. "Yeah. She parked your car in the back," Christian told her.

Ellie hummed and pulled away from the teenager, "Good."

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, and the group turned to look at the man standing behind Ellie.

"You and Sam disappeared suddenly, so I came to find you," Cas (Castiel, Ellie's mind supplied helpfully) stated, turning his attention to the green-eyed man.

"Disappeared? We've been here basically all night." Sam told him, confused.

"Around twilight, you two disappeared from my senses, so I came to the last place I felt you," Castiel turned to look at Ellie with narrowed eyes, "Here," and turned back to the brothers, "to find you."

The three turned their attention back to Ellie, who gently ushered Christian and Amy up the stairs with the quiet order to go watch something on the TV in the guest bedroom. After affirming that they were indeed upstairs, Ellie brought her attention to the three, "Yes?"

"You going to explain?" asked Dean, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. "Explain what? My amazing warding?" she responded, "I know what's out there. I'm not going to live defenseless."

"I thought you were just a storyteller," Sam stated aloud. Ellie rolled her eyes, "Of course not. I wouldn't know all these tales and then not have ways to protect myself from what's in them." she remarked. "I'm not a stupid individual." she sounded offended at the suggestion.

"We aren't saying you are," Sam soothed, "We just want information."

Ellie sighed and crossed her arms, "Ask and you shall recieve." she replied.

"What are you?" Dean Immediately asked, frowning at her. Ellie turned her attention to the man. "I'm like your friend over there." she said, nodded towards Castiel. The brothers both turned to the direction and laid eyes on him. "You're an angel? Of all things?" Dean looked incredulous at the idea. "Which angel?" Sam asked at the moment Castiel asked "What is your name?"

Ellie was hesitant. Did she really want to put herself out there again, after all these years of silence? The grace in her screamed 'yes,' dying to come out and finally stretch itself to the fullest. But her mind screamed 'no,' scared that she wouldn't know what could happen to her. What they would do (or try to do) to her. She didn't want to harm anyone; she was a defender, and never fought unless provoked. So if they came at her, she would have no other option but to fight back. And there was no guarantee that they would defeat her.

Yet she threw caution to the wind, decided that she would be able to handle herself.

"Raziel. My real name is Raziel."


End file.
